Republic of Malaya
Early History The first settlements on the Malay Archipelago (also known as Malaysia, Indonesia, Singapore and Brunei) date back to May of the second year of the Common Era (C.E.) (2 C.E.). Findings indicate that these people of mixed ethnicity settled on the banks of the Melaka river. Modern Malaysia The Republic's involvement in Avalanche began 3 days after the first settlements on the Melaka River. Following this, the King, impressed by the democratic stance of Avalanche, declared the nation a Republic. This sparked off celebrations in the Republic's old capital, Kuala Lumpur. The first elections for the Republic began the following day, with the former King, Blunique gaining 63 percent of the vote, making it a landslide victory for the People's Progressive Party (PPP). The new president began duties as leader of Republic of Malaya by signing in for Avalanche's army. Following this, Malaya's democratic government began a huge development program known as the First Malayan Plan. This included the development of infrastructure and the military. The plan concluded in June with the Republic's infrastructure at 300 levels. The success of the FMP was mostly due to Avalanche's support financially. The Second Malayan Plan came into action immediately focusing more on tech deals. This ensured that the Republic would not have to rely solely on Avalanche for the development of the country. The military was already advanced with the completion of the National Service Academy. The drafted army bill, widely protested by the Malayan population was put into act, calling on thousands of it's citizens to participate and become reserves for the country. Thanks to tech deals, the infrastructure of the country expanded to an astonishing 900 levels. Although the country was reasonably advanced, the President wanted more for the people. He himself developed the Malayan Plan for Economic Integrity or MPEI. This included three major long-term tech deals with various large nations to further increase the money reserves of the Republic. Following this, the infrastructure of Malaya experienced a huge jump, from 999 levels to 1200 levels of infrastructure. The citizens rejoiced at the advancements of their country with celebrations across the nation. War and Peace On the 21st of July, the nations of Avalanche were shocked when one of their members were suddenly attacked. This ignited an uproar in the Avalanche community. At the emergency meeting called by the Great Lord of Avalanche, SirDog, Blunique volunteered his nation to retaliate on the nation from Spartan Group Omega. Not long after, this was followed by the nation of Genova, governed by Raithwall. They coordinated attacks at midnight to blitzkrieg their way to victory. The nation was anarchied and a ceasefire was declared. In this war, the Republic gained valuable experience for future conflicts. The nations of Avalanche hailed the Malayan and Genovian military support during the conflict which only lasted three days. On the 24th of May, Spartan Group Omega signed the surrender documents. Malaya gained respect in Avalanche and this proved useful during the Avalanchian elections held shortly after. President Blunique won a Senator seat and a place in the Avalanchian government. Trades The Republic endorses trades with nations from the Blue team. Even so, trades with nations from other teams are accepted as well. Malaya currently produces gold and cattle for trades with other nations.